When Storms Collide V2
by Siphon 117
Summary: When three NEXT pilots, saviors of Earth, are shot from their dimension to the Gundam 00 world, amidst the attacks of the Throne Units, a great war will erupt, one that could consume the very earth itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Hello and welcome readers, to the (hopefully) epic rewrite of 'When Storms Collide'. This is the introduction chapter, to explain a few things about this story. To start off, I'll tell you the differences between this stories version of ACFA, and the real game.

#1: All armored core, both Normals and Nexts, stand at the tallest, a height of 15 meters, or roughly 50 feet tall. This is to make the height difference between Mobile Suits and Gundams, to Armored Cores, specifically Nexts, more manageable.

#2: Kojima Particles, serve a similar purpose to GN particles. However, in this universe, Kojima Particles are not radioactive to the point of being deadly or are as pollutant, nor do they act as ECM like the GN particles that the Gundams have in this Fanfic.

#3: Ammunition, specifically that of energy weapons. Laser and pulse weapons are all chemically powered, which explains the shot limitation in game. Plasma weapons rely on stored plasma as ammunition, and the kojima weapons, as long as the NEXT is able to put out kojima particles, will have a never ending ammo supply. Laser Blades, are actually plasma swords, like the energy sword from Halo. All laser, pulse and plasma weapons featured in game actually have far more shots than in game, at least up to 10 times what they have in game. For example, the Canopus HI-Laser Rifle has 600 shots at full charge, instead of 60. The SOLO plasma rifle has 120 shots instead of just 12. I think you guys get the point. Laser blades however, will continue to operate as long as the NEXT puts our power.

#4: Primal Armor in this universe is much stronger than that shown in the AC4 and ACFA. It is strong enough to block rifle slugs, machine gun rounds, and even some energy based weapons. It can still be brought down with concentrated fire, and heavy weapons will break it down quite easily.

#5: Weaponry, mainly Nexts weapons. The standard weapons will still be normal, but there will be custom weapons in this series, with the maximum of 2 per NEXT. However, in this universe, a Next can hold both a weapon in the hand and on the arm. You'll see why. NEXTs will also be able to have a head mounted weapon, of the backup variety, such as pistols, pulse guns, and even the Kojima pistol. However, no laser blades for obvious reasons.

#6: Armor, once again that of the Nexts. The armor in the AC games is counted in AP, or armor points. After thinking on it for a few hours(that's an exaggeration), I've decided that the way AP will work in my universe, is that an AC or NEXT, has on the arms, legs, head and core, a set amount of reactive and replaceable armor panels, or AP. The way they work, is when an AC or NEXT takes a hit, whether it's from a bullet or explosion, a set amount of these armor panels are destroyed or removed from the AC or NEXT, with new ones behind them taking their place. When the AP hits zero, that's when the AC or NEXTs actually start to take damage to their core parts, like shown in the cut scenes of the AC games. In comparison to the amount of damage NEXTs armor will take to that of a Gundam, a blast from the Virtue's GN bazooka, fully charged, would take away 20,000 to 30,000 AP, depending on said NEXTs energy defenses.

This Story will take place after the events of the ORCA path, with the Corporations starting to fund missions to space. While the Kojima Particles don't cause the massive pollution that they cause in the game, the Surface of the planet has still been heavily damaged by the constant fighting. The Cradles protect the majority of the civilian populace from the constant war, but the assault cells had prevented Humanity from going any higher. The OCs listed below actually have considerable power over the Corporations, especially the first one of the three.

Now, onto the next part of the introduction, the three OC's that I will be featuring in this Fanfic. I will describe the usual, name, appearance, background, and for this fic, their NEXTs.

OC 1:

Name: Michael Canfield, AKA Mikey, Code name Siphon.

Appearance: 6' 2", roughly 240 lbs, big boned, lightly tanned skin, dark blue eyes, reddish brown hair. Usually wears standard Next hard suit, colored grey with a silver finish, and purple Visor.

Back Story: Mikey has had a very colorful career as a NEXT pilot in his lifetime, being the pilot of Strayed. He is the Leader of the three team group known as Chimera. In this group, Mikey makes sure the corporations don't get too out of line, and stay in peace. Ever since the destruction of Anatolia, his home, he has had a very distrust of the companies, and has a very close eye on them.

With the pulling of strings, he has made several companies make unique custom parts for his group, and watches over their operations. He is described as being a very good friend to those that know him, and is an extremely skilled pilot and engineer.

However, he as a very short fuse to those that abuse their power, and is extremely mistrustful of anyone that originated from the companies.

* indicates a custom or unique part.

NEXT: Strayed

Head- 03-AALIYAH/H

Core- 03-AALIYAH/C

Arms- 03-AALIYAH/A

Legs- 03-AALIYAH/L

FCS- INBLUE

Generator- VIRIUM/G*

Main Booster- CB-JUDITH

Back Booster- BB103-SCHEAT

Side Booster- 03-AALIYAH/S

Over Booster- KRB-BLITZ*

Head Unit- SOLO Plasma Rifle

Right Arm Unit- 063ANAR Assault Rifle in hand; EKW-CLAW* on arm

Left Arm Unit- XMG-A030 Machine Gun in hand; 07-MOONLIGHT on arm

Right Back Unit- PC01-GEMMA pulse cannon

Left Back Unit- PC01-GEMMA pulse cannon

Shoulder Unit- SM01-SCYLLA AS missile unit

Right Hanger Unit- ARSINE Kojima Rifle

Left Hanger Unit- EG-0703 Pulse Gun

Color Scheme: all parts standard Rayleonard color scheme, Eye Color is Red

OC 2:

Name: Joshua Hail, AKA Josh, codename Striker

Appearance: 5' 7" tall, with a very light build. Has very white skin, with light blond hair, and green eyes. Hard suit is colored blue, with a light blue finish, and a green visor.

Back Story: Doesn't talk about his past, but what is known is that he was subjected to the AMS testing in Aspina. Is extremely skilled in CQB, and knows many types of martial arts, and applies them to combat. His NEXT, Sonic, based off of a long forgotten video game hero, is built for high speed close combat, and he is unmatched in that regard. Became part of Chimera to keep the peace, and maintain his skills.

* indicates a custom or unique part.

NEXT: Sonic

Head- SOLUH-HEAD

Core- SOLUH-CORE

Arms- LINSTANT/A

Legs- SOLUH-LEGS

FCS- BLUEXS

Generator- VIRIUM/G*

Main Booster- S04-VIRTUE

Back Booster- 03-AALIYAH/B

Side Booster- 03-AALIYAH/S

Over Booster- S01-V3

Head Unit- ARSINE Kojima Rifle

Right Arm Unit- 03-MOONLIGHT on arm

Left Arm Unit- 03-MOONLIGHT on arm

Right Back Unit- XUB-EXTREME*

Left Back Unit- XUB-EXTREME*

Shoulder Unit- HPC-HYDROXIDE*

Right Hanger Unit- EG-0703

Left Hanger Unit- EG-0703

Color Scheme: Mainly Blue, with Light blue Sub, and light blue Device. Eye is Green.

OC 3:

Name: Krystal Altair, codename Thunder

Description: 6', with blue-green hair, and red eyes. About 180 lbs, with a shapely figure, wears a C-cup, and heals. Hard suit is colored an Indigo Color, with a Blue Visor.

Back Story: The third member of Chimera, she is the groups heavy weapons expert, Has close ties to both BFF and TORUS, which culminated into her own custom weapon. She is the most tactical of the three, often using tactics that could be seen as ridiculous, but every mission she's been on has been successful. Despite utilizing long range heavy weapons, she is also very adept at close combat, despite her NEXT's comparatively slow speed. She joined to be a world peace maker, and has lived up to her reputation as a good fighter.

* indicates a custom or unique part.

NEXT: Zeus

Head- H01-TELLUS

Core- C01-TELLUS

Arms- HILBERT-G7A

Legs- HILBERT-G7L

FCS- LAURA

Generator- VIRIUM/G*

Main Booster- MB107-POLARIS

Back Booster- BB11-LATONA

Side Booster- AB-LAHIRE

Over Booster-

Head Unit- SOLO Plasma Rifle

Right Arm Unit- HLR01-CANOPUS in hand, CPH-48 on arm

Left Arm Unit- XOX-AEGIS/LA both in hand and on arm*

Right Back Unit- ARSENIKON Kojima Cannon

Left Back Unit- XOX-AEGIS/LB*

Shoulder Unit- EUPHORIA PA Molder

Right Hanger Unit- EB-0600 laser blade

Left Hanger Unit- EG-0703

Color Scheme: Mainly indigo with silver highlights, lightning decals on the Canopus, eye color is blue.

**Alright, that's the intro chapter, along with the three OC's. The next chapter will describe the unique weapons, along with the capabilities of each Next. Hope you're as excited for this story as I am.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Info Dump**

This chapter is, as told from last chapter, about the capabilities of the NEXTs and the unique weapons. I'll start off with the descriptions of the unique weapons.

VIRIUM/G: The VIRIUM is an experimental prototype generator developed by TORUS. After the three created for Chimera were finished, the plans were destroyed. The VIRIUM is a heavy generator, almost as heavy as the AGYROS generator, but with quadruple the power output, capacity, and KP output than its predecessor. The VIRIUM also has a special function, the ability to increase its already massive output by 10 times, but at the risk of causing massive stress on the generator and NEXT.

KRB-BLITZ: A special KRB system developed by OMER, it is Strayeds trump card against high speed opponents he can't keep up with normally. It has the same over boost output as the 03-AALIYAH over booster. It also has an Assault armor function, with the same strength as the KRB-LAHIRE. It has the added function of having side maneuver thrusters attached to the main unit, giving Strayed far more maneuverability while over boosting.

EKW-CLAW: The EKW, which stands for Extendable Kojima Whip, code named CLAW, is a multi function weapon designed specifically for Strayed. Developed by both TORUS and OMER, the CLAW is a combination Plasma rifle of about the same strength as the SAMSARA plasma rifle, and an extendable Kojima whip. In its rifle form, it can fire blasts of plasma with a range of up to 1000 meters max, but that's not its main function. Its main function is that of an extendable Kojima whip. The main barrel extends to up to 20 meters in length, while being coated with Kojima particles, turning it into a devastatingly effective weapon. The CLAW can cut NEXTs in two with a single attack, making it even deadlier then the famed Moonlight blade.

XUP-EXTREME: The XUP, a multi booster developed by Aspina, is Sonics trump card in high speed combat. When activated, four spike like boosters extend from the unit, giving the appearance of spines. It gives Sonic the ability to maintain quick boost speed nearly constant. It also has two more over boost units inside, giving Sonic the edge over most opponents. Its special function turns Sonic in a spinning ball of death, while maintaining speeds of up to MACH 1.5. However, its use causes stress on Sonics Frame, limiting its time of use.

HPC-HYDROXIDE: Manufactured by TORUS, being Sonics main range weapon, the HYDROXIDE is two plasma cannon pods mounted on the shoulders. These cannons can fire up to 6 homing plasma beams at a time, with a max distance of about 700 meters range for each one. This weapon gives Sonic the ability to fight multiple opponents at once.

XOX-AEGIS: The X0X-AEGIS is a multi part weapon system. The arm unit of the weapon is a large shield like weapon with multiple functions. Developed cooperatively by TORUS, OMER, and BFF, the AEGIS has three modes of function. It can function as a Kojima coated shield, like those mounted on BFFs defensive units. It can also transform into a large super kojima cannon, capable of taking out Arms Forts in one massive shot. Its third function is that of a massive kojima blade, like those mounted on the 002-B prototype NEXT. For all three phases, the weapon changes shape to perform that function. The second part of the XOX-AEGIS, is the massive Kojima condenser and rectifier mounted on the Left back slot. It can store massive amounts of kojima particles inside, allowing the cannon form of the arm weapon to charge in just seconds and fire, as well as the ARSENIKON kojima cannon mounted on the right slot. This weapon system gives Zeus a massive advantage against other NEXTs.

Now, onto the NEXTs capabilities

NEXT: Strayed

Strayed is one of the most well known NEXTs, paving the way to space with the Closed Plan. Strayed is built for high speed combat, with overwhelming force. Strayeds duel pulse cannons make a deadly barrage weapon, while his assault rifle and machine gun give him a good range attack. The AS missiles mounted on his shoulders make a good distraction weapon, while the CLAW and MOONLIGHT blade make him deadly it close combat. However, Strayed can be bested in range combat, with his rather short range because of the INBLUE FCS. His assault armor attack is primarily used as a last resort, or when the situation calls for it. Overall, Strayed is built for High Speed, High Attack.

NEXT: Sonic

Sonic is considered by many to be the fastest NEXT in existence, and it's not hard to guess why. Sonic, without his XUP-EXTREME unit active, moves at a regular speed of Mach 1, and over boosts at almost Mach 2. With it active, Sonic moves at Mach 2.5, and over boosts at almost Mach 4. Sonics dual MOONLIGHT blades give him an edge over most NEXTs, only being out beaten in close combat by Strayed. The HYDROXIDE units give's Sonic a good range attack, making Sonic even more versatile. The XUP-EXTREME's special function makes Sonic a spinning ball of death, giving him almost perpetual momentum with the ability to kill opponents in seconds.

NEXT: Zeus

Zeus is the heavy weight of the three, and it shows in its armament. Along with the AEGIS weapon system, Zeus is armed with a Canopus High Impact Laser Rifle, giving him a good long range weapon. Zeus is also armed with a CPH-48 rocket launcher on the right arm, giving Zeus a good bombardment weapon. Despite being relatively weak compared to most NEXT weapons, the rocket launcher is a good bombing weapon, and is effective against most normals and muscle tracers. The ARSENIKON kojima cannon makes a good range weapon as well, making Zeus a nightmare to fight with slower NEXTs. While being slower than the other two NEXTs in Chimera, Zeus is still able to keep up in most engagements. Zeus's defense makes it a much tougher opponent to take down than the other two in the defense aspect, but its weapons gives it a good defense against opponents.

**Alright, there's the exposition of the unique parts, and the NEXTs abilities. Hope you're ready for the first real chapter next week, tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**When Storms Collide**

**Authors note: Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of the rewrite of this story. I do hope those of you that read the original will enjoy this one as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related or a part of Armored Core or Gundam00**

**Chapter 1: Contact, Unknown…**

At the MSWAD base, the GN particles began to swirl behind the three Gundam Thrones as the Union flag group moved to engage. The GN particles swirled violently, before expanding in a portal of energy. Three large objects were shot out at high speed, as the portal collapsed. Johann turns his Gundam to see three mobile suits rise from the wreckage of the base. Johann told his team mates "We're falling back, let's go."

Michael replied "What, why? I want to play with the small fry first."

Johann saw a massive power build up from the base. He turned to see one of the Mobile Suits below charging up some kind of massive cannon on its left arm. The energy readings were surprisingly similar to GN particles, but much more chaotic. The cannon fired.

POV switch

It you had told me that a massive kojima explosion would have ripped open a whole in time and space; I would have told you were crazy. However, when the mission to stop revolutionaries in BFF's Sphere facility went FUBAR, I was expecting to be obliterated, not sucked into a portal of energy. Me, Josh and Krystal were sucked into the portal, and flung out into a battle field.

For some reason, our radios were jammed, so I switched to narrow beam transmission, bringing Strayed around to survey the area. I saw what appeared to be an Air base, but three of the towers were obliterated, and a large scar crossed the service of the base.

My sensors became fully back online, and I traced the energy source back to three AC's hovering above the base. I told my team mates "Hostiles acquired, engage at your discretion.

Krystal began charging her AEGIS in cannon mode, taking 3 seconds to charge before firing a massive beam of Kojima Particles while I and Josh took to the air.

POV switch

Johann dodged to the right while Nena dodges to the left. The beam of energy passed through where they were just moments ago. Johann called out "Michael, Nena, we're going, now."

Michael launched his Fangs, as the Over Flags engaged him. Michael turned to see two mobile suits flying towards them.

Nena fired a barrage of shots from her GN handgun, to see the shots deflected by an energy barrier around the first bogey, which was an angular mobile suit with weapons on it. Nena saw the second, a skinny blue mobile suit as it suddenly appear in front of her.

In front of Michael, the angular mobile suit appeared in front of him in a flash, activating a massive beam saber mounted on the left arm. It swung at him far faster than normal, but Michael blocked the slash attack at just the right moment, barely holding the enemies blade away with his buster sword.

Michael noticed his GN field reacting with the particle field around the enemy craft. As both continued to try to overpower each other, the Over Flag squadron circled the two, taking pot shots at all three of the Gundams as Nena tried to out maneuver her attacker.

POV switch

"_Not bad._" I thought, as I tried overpowering my opponent, my Moonlight blade clashing against a solid, metal blade of all things. I boosted away, firing a barrage from my pulse cannons as Sonic continued flying circles around the red craft.

Despite Sonics speed, the enemies craft would still block his attacks, something only the most skilled NEXT pilots like myself, were able to do.

I fired my main weapons, unleashing a full barrage of machine gun fire at the blue craft and the craft I attacked. I QB to the side, dodging a blast from the shoulder cannon of the purple craft, boosting below him as I swung upwards.

I was surprised when he blocked the strike with his blade, as I saw one of the circling normals attack the orange craft with its laser blade. The missile like weapons converged on it, stabbing it in multiple places before exploding.

Zeus had risen up to our level, Krystal charging her kojima blade when all three of the enemy craft suddenly took to the sky, climbing far faster than any next should be capable of.

I said on the coms "Let them go for now, we need to figure out where we are, and what's going on. Follow me."

I turned from them, activating my OB to boost away, followed by Sonic and Zeus.

**Alright, I'm calling it good there. Hope you guys liked the first chapter, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**When Storms Collide**

**Authors note: Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of this rewrite. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related or a part of Armored Core or Gundam00**

**Chapter 2: Turning gears…**

On a deserted Island, Setsuna and Lockon read over the reports of the Gundam Thrones incursions. What had them concerned the most was the first engagement, where three mobile suits of unknown origin briefly engaged the Thrones before disappearing?

"They've carried out seven armed interventions, against military bases without any good reason." Lockon said, as Setsuna watched the repairs to Exia. Setsuna turned to Lockon, saying "Is this the kind of thing Gundams should be doing?"

Setsuna then asked "What of these new Mobile suits, anything on them?" Lockon shook his head, saying "Nope, not a thing. These things are completely new, even to VEDA."

Setsuna gazed out at Exia, in deep contemplation.

POV switch

"So, it was Italy this time." The president said.

He turned to his aids, asking "Anything on the three mobile suits that appeared from the base?"

They replied "No sir and we have lost track of them when they fled to the ocean. We have teams looking for them now, but we're not expecting much sir."

The president lowered his head, thinking about the future.

POV switch, sometime later…

Louise was in the middle of talking to Saji, when the call was disconnected. Louise tapped the button several times, before looking up to see three red lights shooting across the sky. Her eyes widened when she noticed one of them lowered towards them, recognizing them as Gundams.

POV switch

"I think your world is about to change." Nena said as she lowered to attack the wedding. She aimed her GN pistol, saying "Your better off dead." as she fired.

The bolt impacted in the middle of the wedding, obliterating everyone in the blast radius. The second bolt passed over Louise, sending debris down at her.

Nena stuck her tongue at them, as she flew back up to her brothers.

POV switch

Graham was talking to Billy, when the alarm sounded, broadcasting "_Detecting a hostile Gundam at point F3988 over Iowa._"

Graham turned to Billy, saying "There's only one possible target at that point, Iris Corporations Munitions plant." He quickly said "Is my Flag ready for Launch?!"

Seconds later, Graham's Union Flag blasted out of the hanger, heading towards the Gundam.

POV switch

Johann was firing down onto the factory below, destroying building after building with his GN rifle, when his radar display came up showing a bogey incoming.

"An incoming machine and it's a fast one." he said as he turned to the threat, firing his GN rifle as it fired its Linear Guns. The mobile suit transformed, activating its double plasma blades as it closed in.

Johann activated his beam saber as he said "He's good!" while blocking the attack.

Normal POV

Graham knocked the beam saber from Johann's hand, dropping his plasma swords and catching the Gundams blade. Johann flew back, only to have his Gundams arm cut off with his own blade.

Johann said "That's…impossible." as he flew away. Graham coughed up blood, from the G-forces sustained from the fight, his revenge filled, for now.

POV switch

Setsuna was sitting on the beach, when Lockon walked up behind him, saying "Setsuna, they went and did it again."

"Did what again?" Setsuna replied.

"They hit an Iris factory, over 800 people died in the attack. All the workers in that factory were civilians. It's no better than indiscriminate terrorism."

Setsuna clenched his fist, and rushed towards Exia. Lockon called out to him "Setsuna!"

POV switch

"Those bastards, attacking and slaughtering civilians like it's a game!" Siphon yelled out, pacing in a circle while the others continued looking over their NEXTs.

They had hidden under the ocean, in an underwater cave to figure out what was going on. What they found was almost heartbreaking. During their hiding, the three 'Gundams' as they were called, had attacked 7 different military bases, a wedding at a Spanish castle and now a civilian factory.

What had Siphon angry was the indiscriminate attack on civilians, which was even outlawed by corporate standards.

Siphon asked Striker "So, what's our status?" Striker jumped down from Sonic, saying "Our NEXTS are fine, but we'll need a base of operations if we are going to fight these 'Gundams'."

Thunder walked over, saying "I've determined where our adversaries are going next. What's our plan?"

I looked at Strayed, saying "We'll eliminate these three Gundams, and then we'll make our offer to the three main superpowers, and go from there. Let's go."

We climbed into our NEXTs, activating our generators, and headed to the surface, our targets set.

POV switch

Team Trinity was flying over an ocean, as Michael said "I never thought that there was somebody out there who could give you trouble." Nena replied "Carelessness is the real enemy."

Johann replied "Guess I'm going to have to take that to heart." when three particle beams came at them. They dodged, as they said "What the!" "Those are Particle beams." "Ayah, a Gundam." And "It's the Gundam Exia."

Gundam Exia charged towards them, it's Buster Sword at the ready.

**And done, what do you think? Next chapter, Setsuna and the rest of the Meisters will get a good look at the NEXTs and their capabilities. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**When Storms Collide**

**Authors note: Hello, and welcome to the third chapter of the rewrite. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related or a part of Armored Core or Gundam00**

**Chapter 2: Enter the NEXT…**

As Exia attacked, three powerful machines started rising from the ocean. With the three Thrones distracted, they didn't see them coming.

Exia slashed apart another fang, as Michael launched two more. A pink beam of GN particles flashed by, obliterating the last two.

This signaled the arrival of Gundam Virtue, who proceeded to go into formation S32. The Thrones retaliated, firing their GN weapons at them.

Virtue's GN Field deflected their attacks, as they closed the distance. Exia flew over Virtue, swiping at Throne Drei, leaping back to avoid Throne Zwei's counter attack.

Virtue charged up and fired his GN Bazooka, narrowly missing the Thrones. Throne Eins and Drei flew up, to connect, when a white particle beam blasted between them.

The Gundams stopped moving momentarily, to see the three unknowns from before rise up out of the ocean at high speed. The purple one flew up in between the Eins and Drei, aiming its hand held rifle at Eins, firing a blue beam of light.

Throne Eins was knocked back, as Drei brought its beam saber to bear. The purple mech turned, the weapon on its left arm charging up, bringing a massive kojima blade into existence, blocking Drei's arrack.

Throne Zwei, seeing the purple mech, knocked Exia away to counter attack, when the light blue unknown appeared in front of him in a flash, laser blade at the ready.

The last unknown, an angular black machine, stared down Throne Eins, laser blade activated.

As the three unknowns fought the Throne units, Exia and Virtue floated back, watching these new units fight.

POV switch

Setsuna was amazed at how fast these new machines moved, their plasma engines having a far greater than normal output. They were clearly not Gundams, but they were no normal mobile suit either.

Instead of having thrusters on the back only, these new machines had thrusters on the back, legs, shoulders, and even on the front of the chest. They also were of completely different design from one another, all three sporting different designs, weapons, and tactics.

The largest one, moving at speeds impressive for its size, was equipped with a large barrel rifle of some kind in its right hand, a rocket pod on its right arm, a folded cannon of some kind mounted on the right side of its back, and a massive beam saber weapon mounted on its left arm. Said weapon was attached to a large generator like device on the left side of its back.

The smallest one, a bright blue skinny thing, was armed large plasma blades on each arm. Pod like weapons were on its shoulders, and its back was armored with a spike like apparatus, with boosters in them.

The black angular one, with a jet like appearance, had a blade like the ones on the blue one, some kind of weapon on its other arm, a pair of rifles it its hands, missile pods on its shoulders, and a pair of weapons on its back.

All of a sudden, a high frequency message came in over the coms. A male voice said "Enemy pilots, you have broken the number 1 rule of combat, the mindless slaughter of civilians. Prepare for your destruction."

Setsuna noticed that all three of the units shared the same size joint connecting their arms and legs to the chest, indicating modularity.

The energy readings were also as high as their GN Drives, but on a different level.

The black raised its back mounded weapons, unleashing a hail storm of blue energy bolts at Throne Eins, many of them impacting against its armor. Throne Eins retaliated, firing its GN launcher. The beam was intercepted by a glowing green shield, much like Virtue's GN field.

Setsuna and Tieria nodded at each other, rushing back into the fight. Exia and Virtue split up, swerving around the Thrones and firing pot shots at them when possible. The new units, realizing they were attacking the Thrones, moved in tandem with them.

Throne Eins and Drei moved away, attacking Virtue at the same time to out maneuver it. Tieria shouted "Nadleeh!" activating Nadleeh and the trial system.

A pulse of energy shot out from around virtue, followed by the armor sections, leaving behind Nadleeh.

The sphere of energy expanded around Nadleeh, encompassing Throne Eins and Drei, disabling their systems, causing them to fall to land.

The unknowns backed away from Nadleeh, seemingly stunned, watching the events unfold before them.

Throne Zwei, far enough away from Nadleeh, moved to attack Nadleeh before Exia appeared in front of him, swinging his sword.

Zwei retaliated, bringing his buster sword to bear, even as Michael could only watch as Nadleeh flew down to finish Eins and Drei.

**Authors Note: Alright, there's chapter 3, hope you guy's liked it. Please review.**


End file.
